


Sublime Delights

by MissMaryBennet



Category: Mansfield Park - Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, Sense and Sensibility - Jane Austen
Genre: Furry suit girl oh yeah, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMaryBennet/pseuds/MissMaryBennet
Summary: A coffee shop AU mixing all of the Jane Austen novels together.Mrs. Dashwood runs a busy Cafe, "Sublime Delights" where every woman and man wearing a bonnet and every man and woman wearing a cravat goes for a much needed cup of joe. When two of her employees leave, she gets her spoiled and snobbish in-law and a daydreaming useless snowflake as the replacements.
Kudos: 2





	Sublime Delights

Chapter I: Sublime Delights

Every woman wearing a bonnet knew about "Sublime Delights". Every man too, for that matter; the cafe received lots of crossdressers.  
Mrs. Dashwood's coffee-filled sanctuary attracted many kinds of people-a girl in some kind of furry suit always say in the corner with a Macha latte, loudly squealing at her phone at andom intervals. Smutty fanfic really does something to a person...  
Mary Bennet always sped off to the vending machine. "Sublime Delights" was famous for its vending machines which worked perfectly fine. It was hard to find any like that in the fictional universe. She got a coconut water and went into a curtained booth that was supposed to be all for herself so she could read whatever deep philosophical text she had recently found. In the booth next to her are probably the Wickhams, kissing very loudly...  
It was just another regular day at Mrs. Dashwood's establishment. In the evening Charlotte Palmer would take over as customers came back for preferably small amounts of alcohol (Henry Crawford was infamous for getting smashes every single night).  
What Mrs. Dashwood loved so much about this business is that she always knew who was who. If she was in the kitchen and heard Charles Bingley or Julia Bertram shout for nothing but a plain frozen yogurt, she knew for a fact it was Fanny Price. On the other hand there was the sweetest hot vanity, sprayed with cinnamon, smothered in whipped cream, chocolate shavings, sprinkles, caramel sauce and many other unhealthy delights, it was of course Emma Woodhouse, who could never resist something so chokingly sweet. Elizabeth always stumbled in, sweaty from the run she was in the middle of (yes, in petticoats), to grab a bottle of water and go right back out.  
Mrs. Dashwood knew her staff well, also. They had been her friends for many years-except for Julia. Despite having worked at "Sublime Delights" for five years, Mrs. Dashwood could not find out a single thing about her except for her name (Julia wasn't much of a talker-she said her first word three years into the job).  
Mr. Bingley, on the other hand, was very talkative and was living his happiest life. He began working at "Sublime Delights" two years ago when he got a surprise inheritant from some obscure relative of five million pounds. He was set for life and decided to life a happy life working at a picturesque Cafe overlooking the ocean. Customers loved him, and he always seemed to have a smile on his face, whether he was replenishing the oatmilk or kicking out a drunk customer.  
Charlotte was the most helpful, however. Again, she did manage the evenings, which took a huge load off of Mrs. Dashwood's shoulders. However, she was prone to...let's just call them "outbursts", and let us hope that these "outbursts" never occur in this text.  
That day was a "special" one. Mrs. Dashwood's entire family, in-laws and all, decided to come without warning. They loudly crowded around the several tables they required, and were greatly disturbing the other customers.  
At the same time a local band had come in to perform at "Sublime Delights", and their throngs of fans came into the cafe. And of course, all of them needed refreshments. This was indeed to be a busy day.  
However, it was just this very "special" day that Julia disappeared for no reason once again and that Mr. Bingley called in sick, sneezing and coughing to so loudly and profusely that Mrs. Dashwood couldn't understand a single word he was saying.  
Mrs. Dashwood wasn't sure when she would break, but it became clearer when people were talking about how Fitzwilliam Darcy had abandoned Elizabeth. And then the lucky wife came sobbing into the cafe, collapsing on the counter and demanding alcohol.  
Mrs. Dashwood and Charlotte really did want to comfort her, but their hands were full. Let's actually change that to overflowing. There was no way their hands could hold all of, well, *that*.  
It grew worse when Charlotte got phone call. She informed Mrs. Dashwood that little Thomas had sprained his ankle and that she needed to go immediately.  
It was Mrs. Dashwood all alone now. The hours went on with orders piling up, people complaining, and one very drunk woman on the counter.  
And then Fanny Dashwood came up. She gave an order so long that Mrs. Dashwood must have filled a dozen pages on her notepad. Since when did lemonade of all things have to be so complicated?  
Great, another whole new load of work to do on this "special" day.  
"I can't do this on my own!" Mrs. Dashwood groaned.  
Then something clicked.  
"Right...I can't do this on my own..."  
She looked at lazy, insolent Fanny...sobbing, depressed Elizabeth...maybe they need a larger purpose now? Mrs. Dashwood herself was down in the dumps as a widow when one day a Mr. Watson had died and given the cafe to her...having a business really boosted up her morale and mental health and now she was a happier and better person. Perhaps a barista job would help those two ladies as a cafe had helped her? It was worth a try...  
Mrs. Dashwood threw an apron on Elizabeth. She gazed up at her in confusion.  
"Take this free job or leave it. Your husband has left you and you need a job. You can live upstairs with me, if you want, so that you don't have to live in a hovel.'  
"What...?" Elizabeth said, still puzzled.  
"Get into the kitchen and make Order 3, and get the cupcakes out of the oven. You're on the clock now."  
Elizabeth somehow understood and went into the kitchen.  
"Fanny Rose Dashwood!" Fanny looked over. "Mrs. Dashwood," she laughed. "I still don't have my lemonade..."  
"Fanny!" Mrs. Dashwood shouted. "Take this apron, and become a productive member of society, if you please."  
"I beg your pardon?" Fanny shot back, standing up from her seat.  
"Do this job or there will be no quarter-sweet strawberry-raspberry-pear-pineapple lemonade with raspberries, blackberries, and grapes soaking inside with an orange slice, a lemon slice, a lime slice, and a grapefruit slice, coated with sugar, salt and honey. None at all."  
"What are you attempting, Mrs. Dashwood?"  
"Fine, then. If you do not take this job, there will be no 'Sublime Delights'.  
At once there was an uproar of people demanding Fanny take the job. Within seconds she went flying into the kitchen. "What am I to do?" She asked, infuriation in her voice.  
"First, make sure Elizabeth isn't starting a fire back in the kitchen-"  
"-you let that drunkard in a kitchen!?"  
"-Next, there are dozens of cupcakes to be sprinkled."  
Fanny went off without a word.

**Author's Note:**

> 1: Please tell me if I got the character voices right! I live for the feedback!  
> Psyche, the second chapter will be posted today or tomorrow, and work on the third chapter is already underway.


End file.
